Magnetic Pulse
by Crimson Hood
Summary: Harry is a junior at Smallville high, after an accident at Lex Corp. Harry is granted magnetic abilities.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I'm writing this story to challenge myself. Original character Alert! This takes place at the beginning of season three between Phoenix and Extinction. I don't know how far I'm going to take this fic but it could go from season four to ten depends. Also I hear there is a very thin line between a great character and a Mary Sue. that said I ask my reader if you ever feel that I crossed that line please let me know.

Harry knew he shouldn't be doing it. In fact every cell in Harry's body told him he should end this game of cat mouse by standing up. Apologize for the wild goose chase and tell the security guard he was a sophomore at Smallville high and got separated from his guide and fellow students. And if things went well he's ask the security guard if he could help him find his fellow students and tour guide.

But Harry didn't, He couldn't she was depending on Him. She was Chloe Sullivan, Ace reporter of the Torch and he was Harry , the only photographer from the Torch dumb enough to Fallow her around on her wild goose chasses. You may ask why Chloe and Harry were both crouched under desks in the research and development department of Lex Corp. The truth was Chloe got a hot tip from an anonymous source that Lex Corp. was doing unlawful experiments.

"I'm here to expose the truth" Chloe said. Harry on the other hand was here because he was head over heels in love with Chloe and hoped this stunt would maybe get her to see him as more than just a dim witted sidekick.

Harry closed his eyes and held his breath. The security guard had shown his flash light on him. Harry had sworn the light had given away his position away. He was sure he was caught, but he didn't hear the security guard call for him to come out from hiding, he didn't feel his strong grip tighten around his shoulders and pull him from his hiding place. It felt like an eternity but the beam of hot light soon passed over him

"Harry" called a soft voice "Harry, come on lets go" Chloe called letting Harry know the threat had passed. Harry opened his eyes and nodded crawling out from under the work desk he made his hiding place. Harry took a moment to stretch harry heard two solid pops in his back and felt a wave of relief. "I don't know how you fit in their as tall as you are." Chloe muttered as she began to lead the way out of the darkened office. Harry quickly fallowed but Chloe stopped dead in her tracks and turned to face Harry and pointed an accusing finger. "You forgot your camera didn't you" Harry took one look down at his chest sure enough it was missing. Harry forgot he had taken it off and placed it on the desk as he attempted to fit into such a small space.

"I'll go get it." Harry turned around and quickly fetched His camera. In moments Harry was at Chloe's side camera tied to his neck by its safety strap.

"Hold on" Chloe said as she pulled out a map of the facility that Harry assumed she confiscated from her father one of the plants many managers. She shown a miniature flashlight on her map. "This way" She said leading Harry into a dark corridor, then led him through a series of other corridors that looked the same.

"Chloe are we lost" Harry asked after several minutes. Chloe turned around and shown the flashlight in Harry's face He could barely make it out because of the light but Harry was sure she looked she was scrawling feeling insulted the idea of Chloe leading the astray was even remotely possible.

"No I know exactly where we are" She said confidently, she looked down at her map and her confidence waivered for just a second "Just not fully sure where we are going." She then turned around and continued walking.

Normally the idea of walking aimlessly with only Chloe for hours would sound like a dream. Admittedly Harry would make one alteration Chloe would be wearing Last year's Ms. December Swimsuit. Harry's dreams were put aside as the fear of being caught and becoming a test subject in the very experiments he and Chloe were trying to expose overwhelmed him. Harry was so lost in thought of the grotess experimentation that they would be subjected too. Harry didn't notice Chloe stop abruptly. Harry crashed into Chloe and the two tumbled to the ground. Harry's tried his best to catch himself and Chloe.

"Harry" Chloe whispered.

"Yeah" Harry asked hoisting Chloe up. Chloe was now standing on her own two feet but Harry held her close regardless. Chloe turned her head slightly so now her face was inches from Harry's. Their eyes were locked, Chloe's face was quickly changing shades of red. Reading signals Harry closed his eyes and his face inched closer to hers.

"I'm up" Chloe whispered "You can let go of my chest now." Harry's eyes shot open, He wasn't paying much attention when he made a grab for Chloe. Sure enough both of his hands were firmly planted on her chest. "I said you can let go now."

Both of Harry's hands shot up into the air and he took two steps away from Chloe, on his third step he stepped on her flashlight and lost his balance. In an attempt to catch himself Harry reached out for a service pipe. To his surprise the pipe gave way under his weight he stumbled back as the wall seemed to part from itself.

Immediately Harry had assumed the wall had crumbled and he was doing calculations how much it would cost him to repair the wall. Chloe on the other hadn't been fooled. "A secret entrance" She whispered. Chloe pressed against the wall with both hands causing it to slide to the side revealing a small elevator entrance.

"Is this what we were looking for?" Harry asked as he fallowed Chloe into the secret room.

"I think so" Chloe said pressing the button to summon the elevator. The elevator door opened on arrival, "You coming?" Chloe asked.

Harry swallowed the lump in his throat then nodded. Harry stepped into the elevator next to Chloe. "No Level 3" Harry said as he noticed two buttons one marked one the other with a two. Chloe only grinned and pressed a button Harry hadn't seen. It was transparent right under the two. As she pressed it, the button started to glow and now it could be seen clear as day. The button was marked with a 3. "Wow, Your cool." Harry quipped as the elevator started to hum. He grabbed ahold of His camera as the elevator doors started to open.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Wow second chapter.. That was fast huh.. what can i say I'm awesome..

**cricket: Thanks for review i'll try and keep it up. **

**Special**** thanks to Darkfirelight who agreed to be my beta. and going over the chapter before i published it. **

Harry stood next to Chloe, hands tight around his camera, eager to expose the truth about the Luthors to the world. The elevator doors smoothly slid open with a loud bang, making him flinch slightly. Harry was temporary blinded by the light that shone through, intense luminescence bathing the elevator in white. Chloe proceeded forward seemingly unaffected by the brightness.

"Are you coming?" She asked, features fully consumed by light.

Harry nodded, putting his right hand up to shade his eyes, hoping to regain his full vision and clear away the spots that danced before him. Harry stepped forward into the light.

* * *

Harry's eyes shot open and he jerked up, grimacing as he felt something holding his arms and legs down. "Gah!" He looked down angrily, snarling like a rabid beast. "What the hell?" He jerked about, desperately trying to clear the cobwebs that came with regaining consciousness.

He was strapped down to a stretcher, completely surrounded by men and women in pale green scrubs, masks affixed to their faces covering their features and offering him a full scope of the situation; they looked like surgeons and he was tied to a stretcher. Panic ensued as he began to thrash about even more wildly, trying desperately to break free; his mind raced, had he and Chloe been captured? Was she too strapped down to a stretcher being experimented on? Was he still at the Luthor Corp. Plant? Why the hell did he feel so wet? These were just some of the things that raced through his mind as he tried desperately to get free.

The strap that held down Harry's right arm snapped and Harry quickly shoved the light fixture away from his face; he then quickly began to work on the second strap, shaking hands fumbling with the thick buckle holding the strap together. A pair of hands quickly grabbed his right arm, clenching almost painfully around his forearm and bicep, trying to hold it in position, while another of the masked men tried to strap him down.

"Harry, calm down!" One of them ordered.

"Screw you!" Harry snarled, adrenaline allowing his to finally pull himself free. He pushed one of the masked women away that had been trying to hold him down and then planted a kick heel first on the face of the masked man trying to tie his hand down.

"Do you know where you are?" The same man grunted, pulling away and just as quickly lunging forward to grab him again.

"Yes; in a freaking lab, strapped to a freaking table, where you're NOT dissecting me!" Harry cried as he grabbed a carelessly placed scalpel with his free hand, cutting himself loose. He then jumped off the stretcher swinging his arm about like a man possessed; he slashed at anyone who dared get too close to him.

"Please Harry, calm down, we're not trying to hurt you." Another of the men coaxed as he took a step closer to Harry, syringe in hand . Harry kept the Scalpel trained on him and slowly he backed up toward the doubled doors.

Two Male security guards burst through the door, arms reaching out before he could react and each wrapping an arm around his and gripping said arm, leaving him unable to move them. One of the guards applied pressure to his wrist, forcing the wielding hand to go lax, dropping the scalpel to the floor while the other guard pulled Harry's left arm back. The man holding the syringe, seizing his chance stuck the needle in his arm. Harry winced in pain as he felt the poison spread through his arm.

The man was rewarded with a kick to the chest and was thrown back, landing in a collapsed heap. "Get away." Harry growled as he twisted his arms around, slipping out of his black jacket and giving his arms just enough leverage to jump back, ramming the guards against the door-frame; one of the guards lost consciousness, collapsing and subsequently releasing his arm and he took the opportunity to sock the other guard in the face and make a run for it.

The remaining guard stumbled back one holding his bleeding nose and the other trying to grab Harry's white and blue flannel shirt, barely grazing the sleeve. He couldn't get a good grip on the wet shirt and Harry broke for the doors. Harry felt groggy as he ran through hallways, past faux-doctors and faux-nurses armed with clipboards.

One thought raced through Harry's mind; he had to find Chloe. He had to find Chloe and he had to get the hell out of here. Harry started to slow down, finding it harder and harder to keep his eyes open. His sprint slowed down to a jog, and then a sluggish walk. Harry made it to the double doors at the end of the end of the hall and he stumbled forward, pushing with all his weight through the doors.

"Harry?"

"Chloe?" Harry asked, bewildered. Harry now stood in the middle of what seemed to be a waiting room; in front of him Chloe sat in a chair, a cup of coffee in hand, next to her sat a tall boy in red flannel and blue jeans. "Kent?" Harry squinted, trying to break through the haze falling over his sight, knees buckling.

Clark caught him before he could hit the floor. "You're at Smallville General hospital, you're going to be okay, Harry." Clark smiled, even as his eyes glimmered in concern. The two guards and a doctor bounding into the waiting room was the last thing Harry saw before his eyes rolled to the back of his head.

* * *

It was hours later when Harry finally opened his eyes. There was confusion at first not recognizing the ceiling, but he soon recalled he was at Smallville Gen. Harry was in his own room, small and dark with shadows cast across the sterile white ceiling and whitewashed walls. Harry briefly wondered why the lights were off and the blinds pulled; he reached for the remote device that controlled the TV and lighting for the room.

*Clang*

"Handcuffs?" Harry frowned, noticing that both of his hands were handcuffed to the railings of the bed.

"If I had to guess, I'd say they were afraid of another _eccentric_ outburst" A male voice came from the shadows by the door of Harry's room. He was dressed sharply in dark clothing and carried a confidence that set him apart from both the doctors and anyone else from Smallville; he was Roderick Dent.

"Hi 'Dad'." Harry greeted his father with distaste. "What brings you to Smallville?"

"Harry, you are my _son_, As soon as I heard you had been injured playing the gallant hero I got in a taxi and left Metropolis." Roderick said with a smirk "So who was this damsel in distress?"

"Damsel?" Harry asked, confused.

"The doctors say you were brought here by a young woman." Roderick said as he ran his fingers through his goatee. "She claimed your current condition was a cause of you attempting to jump start her car in the storm; you were thrown several feet back from the battery discharge."

"I don't recall," Which was partially true, Harry didn't remember what had happened after the elevator ride at the Luther Corp. plant. For all he knew the elevator ride was a dead end and he did get hit with battery discharge back at the cornfield, where he and Chloe had parked their cars.

"Very well," Roderick said, adopting a more serious tone. "Care to explain to me exactly decided to make such a scene? Why you attacked hospital physicians and security?" Harry only shook his head trying not to make eye contact. His father could always tell when he was lying. "No? Well these are the questions the papers will ask. Why Harry Dent Son of Roderick Dent terrorized a small town hospital."

"I'm sorry dad." Harry whispered.

"Well, that makes it all better!" Roderick said with disgust.

"...Sorry." Harry whispered again, not knowing what else to say.

After taking a moment to compose himself, Roderick spoke. "No need to worry son, I have arrived here to sweep your little outburst under the rug." Roderick said as he walked back to the door. "It's what fathers do after all." He added. "And never be sorry, only the weak are sorry. There is no place for weakness if you are to one day fallow my footsteps."

And with that parting shot Roderick walked out the door leaving his son alone in darkness. It's true Roderick wanted his son to follow in his footsteps, most men of power wished their sons to become as great as themselves; but some great men find their sons, lacking. Roderick hoped one day he could shape Harry into the man Roderick wanted him to be.

"Roderick!" A voice called out to Roderick, he turned to see himself as he could have been had he not prospered as a lawyer. Standing in front of him was his younger brother by fifteen minutes, Sam Dent. While Roderick was dressed in a tailor made two-piece black suit, his brother Sam chose something a little more basic. He had on a green and white flannel shirt, blue jeans, work boots and a worn black jacket. While Roderick had his hair cut short and was clean shaven save for the well-groomed goatee on his chin Sam had a constant 5 o'clock dusting his jawline and his hair was unkept and ragged. His hands were covered in engine grease.

"Hello Sammy." Roderick said with a smile. "How are you brother?"

"What are you doing here Roderick?" Sam asked, not one for small talk.

"Checking up on my son of course." Roderick replied, calmly pressing the button for the elevator.

"You gave up the right to call Harry your son a long time ago." Sam growled.

"I don't have time for this." Roderick said as the elevator doors opened. "I have a firm to run; I'll be back for my son as soon as I have time to spare, I'll raise him right."

"Are you saying I've been doing a bad job raising Harry?" Sam asked getting bothered by his brother's comment.

"Your parenting skills are adequate at best." Roderick said as he stepped into the elevator "Enjoy the time you have left with him, I'll be back very soon." The doors closed separating the two brothers. Roderick smirked; ever since he was young he had always enjoyed getting a rise out of Sam. Roderick's cellphone began to ring. "Roderick Den speaking." he paused "No, of course I remember our meeting; my cab is pulling into Smallville now. I'll see you soon, Lex."


End file.
